Apology
by Lizzie Sixx
Summary: "The worst was when they spread a video of me reenacting Star Trek once in the 10th grade. I left after that." slight, temporary onesided EdxB EdxOC BxOC Rated T for more readers.


**Small one-shot, all human, I don't own Twilight.**

My name is Edward Masen and I was a stereotypical nerd; big glasses, acne, a bit lanky, braces, Star Trek etc. boxers and figurines. I was picked on the 'popular' crowd since 2nd grade. The popular crown included Bella Swan, Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon and Jacob Black. I had a crush on Bella for the longest time. They would call me names and the guys would give me wedgies until we got to high school. Then they would give me swirlies, steal my clothes except my underwear. Sometimes they would beat me up. The worst was when they spread a video of me reenacting Star Trek once in the 10th grade. I left after that. I went to my aunt and uncle on my mother, Elizabeth's, side. Esme and Carlisle Cullen, they are the best aunt and uncle anyone could ask for.

While there I made some new friends. They helped with the acne, and I got my braces off a few months after I came. I got contacts and I don't really showcase my interest in Star Trek and things so much but I do still like them. When it was my senior year, I decided to go back to my parents. I missed them. A lot. The five of us, my parents, aunt and uncle, and I, discussed it and now I am back to face my demons.

Today is my first day back and I'm nervous. I drive my dad's white Audi A4 to school because he was off on a business trip. I parked next to a nice Black car, not sure what it was though. I stepped out and I immediately I heard whispers. I kept my head up and walked to the office building and got my schedule and my paper to get signed by all my teachers to bring back to the office. I walked to my home room class. When I got in I looked around and saw that the old 'popular' group and wondered if they still were popular. There was a seat in the middle so I went there. The rest of the day went smoothly until lunch. I was on my way to the cafeteria when I was pushed up against the lockers.

"Hey little, Eddie, nice to have you back." Said a voice which I recognized was Emmett's.

"Heey, that's Ed. Didn't even recognize him, I wonder what happened. Tried to look better so he could fit in when he got back." Said Alice and Rosalie just laughed.

"Oh, yeah, you can't not recognize him with his hair. Ain't that right, penny head." Said Jasper. All of this was said with me still against the lockers when I heard a voice. A pretty one, it sounded like bells.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yelled Bella from down the hall. I was released and I fell to my feet and I looked over to Bella and she looked beautiful. She was running toward here and the other's left. It was then I noticed the guy running with her. He was a dirty blonde built but not overly so, and tall, really tall.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you, Bella."

"Uh, how do you know my name?" she asked.

"It's me, Edward Cullen." I said.

"Oh," she looked at the guy then back to me," hey, um I'm sorry about being a bully to you all those years. I know sorry doesn't cut it but I feel really guilty about it and to feel guilt is to feel regret and I do regret not being nice to you." She stood up and grabbed the guy's hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Jack. He came not to long after you left. At first I wasn't sorry or guilty but he made me see the light. It was nice seeing you again." She said and waved. A piece of my heart broke off after when she introduced him as her boyfriend. He nodded to me and they both walked off. I sighed. And slid down the lockers and sat down. I had my head down so when a pair of blue flats appeared in front of me, I looked up and saw a beautiful girl with red hair and big green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Becca." She said.

"Edward." I said, thinking that this would be the beginning to a pretty friendship and maybe something more.

**How was that, I have a thing for one shots. Tell me your thoughts and any requests for one shots. I can pretty much write a one shot for anything.**

**Lizzie Sixx**


End file.
